


Behind A Book

by gorgon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is fluff, no more pain, well no promises about the pain part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgon/pseuds/gorgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoochies behind a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind A Book

In the S.H.I.E.L.D. labs, there were plenty of books.

References of course to such things like extraterrestrial substances, chemical compounds, welding, etc.

Pretty much anything that you needed to deal with the range of humans to superheroes and back again.

And here was Tony Stark, unimpressed with the lack of technological development in the headquarters, considering he was holding a hardcover book in his hands right now.

Tony sported an unamused frown while reading the words on ugh- paper.

He was trying to figure out how to use the welding mechanism S.H.I.E.L.D. had, because JARVIS wasn’t here to do all the difficult work for him.

Bruce was behind him, standing around and peering up and down the tall rows of shelves.

They were made of some sort of dark wood, Bruce couldn’t tell what, but it made them look taller and rather creepy.

But Bruce ignored their looming, eerie touch in the room and watched Tony read with a disgusted look.

“Hey Bruce,” Tony said, looking over at the man in the corner of his eyes, only to startle him slightly.

Bruce wore a quizzical expression and waited for Tony to finish his sentence.

Or his question.

Was it a question?

“Can you come here for just a second? I need you to tell me what this word-” He pointed to a word that looked long, from where Bruce was standing and from what his glasses would let him see.

“-means?” Tony finished, and Bruce nodded before stepping in beside him, their shoulders brushing.

Tony’s eyes drifted to Bruce’s dark curls, then to his adorable profile and his slightly pursed lips and focused eyes from reading the material in front of him in search of context clues.

Bruce held the book out a ways in front of him, and Tony reached for it.

“Having trouble?” He asked, only for Bruce to shake his head.

“No, not really. Tony, would you give that back, please? I wasn’t done yet-” He reached for the book in Tony’s hands, and Tony held it so that it covered Bruce’s face.

“Can you see it better now?” He asked with a knowing smirk.

“No, actually, I can’t, it’s too close to my face.”

Bruce turned to Tony, about to raise some hell and protest more, but Tony cut him off with a quick kiss.

Their lips were together, and it took Bruce a moment to process the whole thing.

Tony Stark is kissing me, behind a book, in the S.H.I.E.L.D. science library.

His lips are chapped, warm, inviting.

By the time the kiss ended, they were left staring at each other behind the book.

“So what does that word mean?” Tony asked.

As if he could play it off.


End file.
